


cynical romantic

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: История одного исторического знакомства. Мимолетный взгляд, быстрое сближение и страстный роман прилагаются.





	cynical romantic

**тот, кто думает, что любовь — прекрасное чувство,  
но это то, что никогда с ним не случится**

Когда-то очень давно Марта обещала, что этого с ней больше никогда не произойдёт. Вот прямо никогда-никогда, ни за что, чтоб мне провалиться на этом месте. Кто-нибудь принесите дерево: я постучу.

Но влюбленность — это тот самый растянутый во все стороны момент, когда ты смотришь на неё и внезапно, уже чудовищно опоздав с рациональным анализом, осознаешь: всё, баста. Приехали. Вляпались. Сердечки льются из глаз через ресницы; теснятся в грудной клетке; мурашками бегают по губам; осыпаются, как конфетти, вдоль спины под вязаным кардиганом. Прямо в мягкие ортопедические туфли.

Сердечкам искренне насрать, что ты на пенсии и твой сегодняшний максимум в области конфетно-букетного — почаще проводить вечера в берушах или наушниках, чтобы случайно или намеренно не узнать о своих жильцах ещё что-нибудь эдакое. Пусть Марта с трудом представляет, чем бы эти двое могли её удивить. Все эти искра-буря-разбросанные по лестнице предметы гардероба…

Впрочем, сейчас Марта стоит возле витрины, не в силах пошевелиться, но в силах мысленно отчихвостить как следует все сопливые подростковые мелодрамы. Разом. Ну сколько раз твердили миру, что клише не работают, — ан нет, вот она, застыла на тротуаре и не может сойти с места.

Сердечки заполонили мир и вытрясли из прагматичной Марты остатки здравомыслия и здорового скептицизма.

Эх, один раз живём, почему бы не попробовать? По крайней мере, что она теряет даже в случае отказа (которого не предвидится: она знает, насколько неотразима сила сверкнувшей между её узловатыми пальцами платиновой банковской карты)?..

— Миссис, вы…

— Мисс, молодой человек. — Марта Хадсон заносчиво вздёргивает подбородок, не желая, чтобы при предмете её двухминутного обожания этот молодчик называл её «миссис». — Скажите, эта красавица сегодня свободна?..

— Э… Мисс, вы уверены в своём выборе?..

— О да, — промурлыкала Марта, опуская подрагивающую от возбуждения ладонь на зеркальный алый капот. — Никогда ещё не была так уверена. Ключи, дорогой. До того, как мы приступим к оформлению бумаг, я хочу услышать, как рычит эта малышка.


End file.
